The Restless Rabbit
by FairyKei
Summary: Usagi is forced to go to America on urgent business, leaving Misaki alone in the apartment. Misaki is confronted with the emotion of missing his lover, and after a heated phonecall, both men are desperate to be together. What happens when Misaki finally decides to board the plane himself? Misaki X Usagi, fluff, three-shots.
1. Chapter 1- The Restless Rabbit

Hiya. I hope you enjoy my story. It'll be a three-parter, so no lemons in this chapter but I promise they'll be coming, my lovelies. Also I apologise for any typos- I suck at editing. Please read, enjoy and review! See you at the bottom.

 **The Restless Rabbit**

"Unnnff!"

Misaki's words were being muffled. Once again, Usagi had taken the liberty of shoving the teddy bear, 'Suzuki-kun', into his face. The older man's giant stuffed teddy was a favourite toy, something he enjoyed irritating Misaki with. Misaki, however, was less than impressed.

"Usagi-san!" he grumbled. "I'm trying to work."

"It looks like you're slacking off to me." Usagi stared down at Misaki's blank page. His expression was inscrutable to most, but Misaki could tell that he was criticising everything with his eyes.

"Hey, I only just started. You haven't given me time to study for days."

"Quit your whining."

Usagi picked up Suzuki-kun and sauntered off to his bedroom. Not one for working unless forced to, Usagi tended to become bored whenever Misaki had studying to do. He refused to work on his books. He refused to go out. He refused to help with the housework. This left him with napping in his room.

"Stupid Usagi-san… Why doesn't he just try to find some inspiration instead of annoying me?"

Misaki had been kidding himself. He didn't know any of the answers to this. He screwed up the piece of paper and closed the mercilessly thick textbook. His eyes wandered in the direction of Usagi's closed bedroom door. No. He wouldn't disturb him. Usagi was probably in a terrible mood. They had both been in terrible moods lately.

The phone rang. Misaki let out a small 'eek!' of surprise before picking it up. "Hello? Who is it?"

"Misaki-kun, hello!"

"Aikawa-san," he said, relieved. "What has Usa- Akihiko-san done this time?"

"Ah, actually, I need to speak to him right away. Could you put him on?"

Misaki cringed. "I can try."

It took some convincing to get the older man the distance from his bedroom to the telephone. Misaki shuffled off to the kitchenette, just within earshot of Usagi's conversation.  
He watched as his lover's face kept the same expression. His narrow, dissatisfied eyes, the perpetual frowning mouth, the sweeping ash-coloured hair across his forehead— nothing moved, nothing changed. He nodded. He said 'Yes,' 'I understand' 'Now?' 'Are you sure?' 'I wouldn't want to leave Misaki behind. Aikawa-san, is there any way I can stay with him?'

Wait, what?

"U-Usagi-san!" Misaki called, but then he slapped a hand over his mouth. _Stupid— don't interrupt his phonecall._

Usagi didn't budge. He didn't even glance in Misaki's direction. He reached into the cabinet which the telephone was on, and pulled out a pen and pad. This conversation was much more serious than usual. Misaki frowned with suspicion. Usagi never took his job seriously, and here he was, scribbling down Aikawa's words on a piece of paper.

Finally, he put the receiver down. Misaki sighed with relief. Now Usagi's conversation was over, he could find out what they were talking about. Just as Misaki went to speak to Usagi, the older man continued to look away from him. No eye contact. He trembled, and began to conjure up all sorts of possibilities in his head.

 _His new book didn't sell so well._

 _Aikawa has finally lost it; she must have shouted at him enough to make him listen._

 _One of the editors died?_

Definitely not the last one.

"Usa-"

"Misaki," he said gravely. Instead of explaining himself, Usagi strode over to a pouting Misaki and planted his lips firmly on the younger man's mouth.

The kiss was urgent, rough. When he was finally able to break free, Misaki was furious.

"What was that for? Will you please tell me what's wrong?"

This was different. Usagi actually look upset. His eyes were piercing him with emotion, telling Misaki something silent but very important. He swept a hand through his ashy hair, appearing at a loss.

"Usagi-san!"

"Misaki…I have to go away for a while."

What?

"I'm sorry. Aikawa-san just told me. There's a book signing I have to go to. I've refused to do too many, and my American publishers are threatening to drop me if I don't attend."

This was serious, alright. Usagi refused to do signings or interviews almost every time, and it was never a problem until now.  
Misaki scanned his lover's face, searching for any hint, anything all that might tell him that this was a lie. And then, he did something he always did. Something he hated.

"Ha… Hahaha!" he burst out. "It's fine, really. You just go to America. I'll be okay here. In fact, I bet I can get lots of studying done. I can watch whatever I want on TV, too. I'll be fine, promise. Your book signing is important, right?"

The stupid grin over his face gave him away instantly. But still, Misaki faked as best he could. He closed his eyes, showed his toothy smile and clapped Usagi on the back.

"I don't care at all!"

Of course, it was obvious he cared. Misaki was a terrible liar. Usagi's frown hardened. He grabbed Misaki's face and pulled it up to meet his. Once again, he forced a desperate kiss on him, deepening it so that Misaki could taste this afternoon's coffee on his tongue. The young man slackened under Usagi's expert force; just as he was about to drift away into the pleasure of it, Misaki roughly pulled away, pushing his hands into Usagi's solid chest.

"Stop doing that," he growled. "I know you feel guilty about leaving, but that doesn't give you an excuse to act like a pervert."

"I'm sorry."

"Now, if you have to go, go. I don't care. Just do your writing thing, and come back safely."

Misaki gave him one last look of stubborn loathing before going to sit back down at the table with his work. At least with Usagi gone, it would give him a chance to really get to grips with college. Studying economics was a tricky business, one that Usagi did not sympathise with.

Usagi sniffed, and returned to his bedroom, presumably to pack. The airport was close by, meaning that he'd be setting off soon. Misaki ignored the niggling feeling of loneliness in the back of his mind and put pen to paper.

 _I mustn't cause Usagi-san to worry._


	2. Chapter 2- Can't get enough

Hi guys! Here's chapter 2 of 3. It gets a little racy at this point, so if pure yaoi is not your cup of tea, I wouldn't recommend it. For those that love the BL, please enjoy and review. Thank you to everyone who's read so far. I'm so grateful! Anyway, here we go.

 **Chapter 2- Can't get enough**

The famous author, Akihiko Usami, left later that afternoon on the first flight to Houston, Texas.

As soon as the door shut, Misaki felt a chill come over him. The apartment was no quieter than usual with the both of them in it, but he still felt the emptiness glaring at him from every room. Usagi's bedroom door was shut, and the living area was a mess from the hurried packing of his suitcase. With a small grumble, Misaki began to pick up the mess.

"Haha… At least now, I won't have to nag Usagi-san to pick up after himself. All the mess is mine for the next three days."

Draped over the sofa was a jacket of Usagi's. Pausing his tidying, he ran a hand over the soft fabric, the familiar feeling, and then pressed the jacket to his face. This was an old habit. Usagi left his clothes everywhere; Misaki would bury his face in them every time, just to remind himself of the comforting smell.

He slapped himself. "Hey, come on now. None of that. I'm tidying. I don't need to worry about him. He's only just left the house!"

No. Stop worrying, he told himself over and over again. Rather, he wasn't worried, but there was a feeling inside that he couldn't put words to. The apartment was empty, yes, but there was something missing from _him,_ too.

Later that night, hours had passed and Misaki lay in bed, wearing only his boxer shorts. On a hot July night, he couldn't cope with wearing pyjamas. Usagi slept in his boxers all year round, as if he were trying to prove something. Misaki enjoyed the feel of his pyjamas, but tonight was sweltering. He ran a hand over his chest, placing it over his heart. It pounded, with the sound seeming to reverberate all over his body. A cool layer of sweat lined his face and neck.

Why was his heart pounding so rapidly?

He stared helplessly at the ceiling. The feeling intensified until the sound of his heart was distracting, and a warm feeling spread through him that had nothing to do with the temperature. Just as he was about to punch the bed in frustration, the house phone began to ring. Misaki leapt from the bed and stumbled to the phone. The name on the screen read 'Akihiko Usami'. He froze.

"Usagi-san?"

He cursed himself for the leapt in his chest, the happiness that was surfacing. He picked up the phone with shaking hands.

"Misaki."

"…"

"Misaki, are you there?"

"… U-Usagi-san?"

"Ah, you are. Are you okay?"

"Of course I am! Why would I not be?" The sharpness of his response did not go unnoticed.

"You're lying."

He hated the way Usagi would be so blunt. His discerning mind saw right through Misaki's façade. The young man blushed, covering his mouth as if he had just uttered a swear word.

Speech muffled by his sweaty hand, he muttered, "S-so… How is Texas? Have you settled into your hotel room?"

"I want to be with you, Misaki."

His heart performed a somersault.

"I only just arrived and I miss you already. It pisses me off."

"Usagi-san…"

"Are you enjoying being alone in the apartment?" A vague air of bitterness came across in Usagi's voice.

 _Well, you're the one that left me here, idiot!_ "It's… Great, actually! You know, I never realised how peaceful and quiet it would be with only myself to worry about. You're so much trouble! Now I can cook what I want, and sleep, and study, and—"

"That's enough, Misaki." Usagi sighed.

Misaki stopped in his tracks, the false grin still etched on his face. Of course Usagi knew. Why was he trying to kid himself into thinking he didn't miss him? Why was he trying to fool the man he loved? It was a habit he couldn't get rid of.

Tears began to well up in his eyes, and before he knew it, the first little drops started rolling down his cheeks. It happened without warning. Misaki gasped and hastily wiped them away, but he was sure Usagi could hear him.

"It's okay. You're allowed to need me. I need you. Badly."

Misaki was quiet for a long time, before eventually deciding to reply. "… I do need you, Usagi-san."

And it wasn't just the man's presence he wanted. Misaki wanted his everything. And he couldn't have it.

"You want me too, don't you, Misaki?"

He simply couldn't find the words to respond.

"Please, just touch yourself instead. If I'm on the other end of the phone, doing it too, then we'll be connected in a way."

 _Do it myself?_ "What?! No way!"

"Do it. Now."

The force of his partner's words held power over him, even with the distance between them. The hand holding the receiver was trembling, and Misaki felt himself grow hot. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will the warm feeling away.

As he thought of Usagi's command again, his boxer shorts grew tight.

"Usagi-san, please…"

He could practically hear the older man smirk on the other end of the line.

"Misaki, use your free hand to do it. I want to hear you. You can hear me, too."

"Please…"

Misaki's pleas were useless. His hand moved on Usagi's demand. Usagi's wish would become reality, just by using his words on his lover. The man's words were his greatest asset, both in writing and on Misaki. Misaki was struggling to stand. He leaned back into the wall and sank down to sit on the floor.

His gasps were surely obvious to Usagi, who also began to breathe heavily. Without warning, a tiny moan escaped Misaki's quivering lips. But, at this point, he couldn't control himself, and he didn't care if he made sounds or not. Because Usagi's breathing was invading his entire being, consuming him, making him powerless.

"Misaki, do it faster," Usagi murmured.

"I… I can't… it's going to come out soon…"

"Then let it."

Misaki needed no further prompting. As he climaxed, his voice became high-pitched, shaky, and he was left gasping, with the phone slipping out of his clammy hand. Hastily he picked the receiver up again, to hear Usagi finish as well.

Should he have been feeling dirty? Bad? Guilty? He didn't know. Was it normal to do this kind of thing? How did Usagi find it? These questions whirred inside his head. Misaki swallowed with his dry mouth.

"I just want you, Misaki, right now. I love you. I love you…"

He pushed his member back inside his boxer shorts. He could feel the blush rise in his boiling cheeks. "I… Usa-… I-"

"Thank you for answering the phone. Thank you for tonight."

Misaki could no longer hold in his words. "I miss you!"

"And I miss you."

Too embarrassed to continue, Misaki reached up and slammed the receiver back in place. He covered his face with his hands, and allowed himself, once again, to be taken over by thoughts of Usagi.

"I can't believe I just did that…"

He needed to do something about this situation, otherwise Usagi would make him do all sorts of perverted stuff.

He slapped himself on the forehead, wondering how it was possible to miss someone _this_ much.


	3. Chapter 3- Reunion

Hi there! I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to get this chapter out, but things have been pretty busy lately. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this last part of my story. There is some seriously lemony content (as I'm sure you can imagine) but I'm still warning. I also apologise for any typos or other mistakes; I am a crappy editor. Please read, enjoy and review! :)

 **Part 3- Reunion**

It was the third day.

Misaki lay, face-down in bed, having just given up on yet another attempt at studying. He had gotten nothing done. It seemed that his productivity was just as low as when Usagi was there.

"Maybe I am just a bad student, after all…" he mumbled into the pillow. He thought back to his high school days, where he held failing grades until Usagi took the time to help him study.

Was it really this easy to fall apart when Usagi wasn't around? Usagi would only be gone for a few more days to sort out business with the American publishers. Just a few more days until they could be together. However, Misaki doubted that he could last that long without going crazy.

He gritted his teeth. Other people had relationships without all this emotional baggage, surely. He began to think it was just a hallmark trait of the Usami family— to be difficult to deal with. And he'd gotten himself sucked into Usagi's life, consumed by his body and emotions. He couldn't escape the feelings that Usagi incited in him. He felt his cheeks heating up, and before he knew it, tears formed and hung on the edge of his eyelashes.

No. He couldn't do this every time he was upset. He wouldn't. He had to stop getting lost in a sea of emotions whenever life became difficult. Angrily he wiped the tears away put his head in his hands. Instead of crying, something had to be done. Misaki would not let this go; for once, he would act.

"Where did he go? What exact hotel and district?" he mumbled to himself. It was in Houston, Texas. Usagi's seach history? That could have some clues.

Of course, Misaki would never admit that he knew all of Usagi's passwords, but he couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement as he logged into the PC in the study room. Logged in. Internet. History. He prayed to forget some of the things that surfaced there. Scrolling down… and bingo. Plane tickets. And Misaki wondered.

 _Could I do something totally crazy?_

 _Something Usagi-san would do for me? Because he'd do anything._

 _And I think, just maybe, I'd do anything for him._

The website was easy to navigate. He'd booked plane tickets before, but only to places within Japan. He didn't even know any English, beyond 'Hello' and 'How are you?' but none of that mattered.

He clicked the final button, 'BOOK'.

He was catching the first plane from his city to Houston.

Misaki combed his hair and splashed his face with refreshing water, and then hurriedly brushed his teeth. He grabbed that first clothes he could see. With a full rucksack and a heart hammering inside his chest, he nodded forcefully to himself, facing the front door. The boarding passes were printed, he had his tickets, everything was done in the fastest time possible.

"I can do this, right? I can go and see him?" He shook his head. "No. I'm going to see him."

 _I love him._

(^_^)

The plane was landing in America. He'd done it.

Misaki hated airports. Too many crowds. Airport security was a real ball, too. His anger grew by the minute, and he had to remind himself constantly that he was doing all of this in the name of love. In the name of commitment. He had to show this man that he cared for him just as much. A surprise visit was the perfect way to do it.

Everything was written in English. The different letters of the alphabet blurred into one; he was always terrible at languages during school, never paying attention in any of the classes. There it was, that constant thought that he was not smart enough to be valued.

"Shut up," he told himself. "That's enough." _You've got your list of phrases in your pocket, it's all you need._

He exited the enormous building, bumping into almost every person on the way and crying out ' _Sumimasen!'_ each time, despite knowing they couldn't understand a word he said. He saw a taxi, and yelled out. Stumbling, being stared at, he banged on the window of a taxi. In the driver's seat was a large man, balancing a coffee on the dashboard, humming to some unknown music. Misaki struggled to catch his breath.

"Ah… I'd like to go to the Regency Hotel, please." He muttered the words, reading off his 'phrase sheet'.

The man clearly struggled to understand Misaki's strong accent, but he grasped the concept. This hotel was the classiest, most famous hotel around. Frequented by the social elite, of course Usagi was staying there.

"Thank you very much," he said, bowing deeply before clambering into the backseat.

This was it. He would see his lover again.

The taxi took him past undoubtedly some stunning sights, landmarks perhaps, other hotels, and all manner of American citizens. The streets were enormous, and the sun beat down its evening rays, making the tarmac glisten under its glare. Misaki stared with wonder at the things he passed, even beginning to feel optimistic about that whole endeavour.

He thought of Usagi, sat at the desk in his hotel room, tapping away on that laptop, pouring a thousand ideas into the word processor. Usagi running a hand through his greyish, brownish hair and sighing to himself. Usagi frowning and becoming bored. Usagi closing the screen and pressing his lips together, eager to finally go to bed. Misaki soothed himself by imagining his lover.

The taxi driver said something Misaki did not understand, but then the car began to slow. It stopped outside a towering building, presumably one called 'Regency Hotel'. His heart backflipped. Misaki gasped a 'thank you' and threw some money at the driver before tripping his way out of the car. He slammed the door shut and let the disgruntled driver take the car away.

"Yes… He's in there…" he mumbled. "He's… He's in there! Crap. Ah, what do I do?!" Suddenly, his mind was fuzzy, and he was flooded with nerves. His footsteps began to slow, the closer he came to the entrance of the hotel.

When Misaki's feet passed through the automatic door, he was shaking all over. A nauseated feeling rose in his stomach, and he gritted his teeth to stay in control. Now, every attempt to stay positive felt as if he were lying to himself. He didn't know what to think. The man was so close now, he could practically see him sat in his hotel room, smell the musk of his aftershave, feel those cold, cold hands. Would he even be happy to see him?

He slapped himself in the face.

 _No, Misaki! This is your one chance to show your true feelings. You cannot pass up this opportunity. Think of Usagi-san!_

And he marched right up to the front desk, list of phrases in hand, and asked exactly where Akihiko Usami's room was.

Room 284. He knocked twice, feebly.

Usagi opened it within seconds.

Misaki slammed his eyes shut and turned to run away, when a familiar large hand clasped around his wrist.

"Misaki?" Usagi gasped.

"Ah- Usagi-san, I— um— I don't know what I'm doing here, I just— let me go!" He stammered and struggled against Usagi's iron grip.

"How did you get here?"

"I…" He stopped moving and sniffed like a child.

"Misaki."

"I couldn't stay in that apartment along any longer, okay?!" he yelled. A few passersby turned their heads and tutted. "I missed your stupid face!"

A pause. A wide smile spread across the older man's normally stony face. In fact, it was a grin. Usagi was grinning. He ruffled Misaki's hair and grabbed him into an embrace so tight, Misaki found it difficult to breathe. Tears gathered in his eyes. He swallowed them back.

"I didn't mean to call you stupid… Usagi-san, I can't breathe…"

"You know what I'll do to you now, don't you? You insolent, irritating, incredible guy. You've got some nerve, showing up here. I've missed you so much, I didn't know what to do with myself. You know what I'll do?"

Misaki groaned. "Ah, man! I knew it!"

And Usagi dragged the young man into his hotel room and drew the curtains.

Despite Misaki's very vocal protests, Usagi planted kisses across every centimetre of his face, nibbled on his ear lobe, weakening the young man with every brush of his skin.

"Now? Usagi-san, I just got off a plane!"

"I don't care," he replied in a low voice. "I want you now. Just lie on the bed."

Misaki paused to think; yes, he was exhausted, but this was one of the reasons he boarded that plan to Texas, right? He wanted to see his lover so badly, he did all that. He'd done things while on the _phone_ to the man. He could surely accept Usagi's love in this way, too.

He breathed deeply, and nodded. Silently and obediently, he released himself from Usagi's arms and lay down on the bed. The mattress was firm, unforgiving.

Usagi's eyes were wide. Misaki looked around the room to avoid that surprised look on the other man's face. Was it really so shocking that Misaki would obey without question? _Huh… Maybe it is._ He blushed furiously. Without looking at Usagi, he muttered, "Well, come on, then."

"What?"

"I'm not repeating that!" he snapped, feeling even more blood rush to his face, and other parts of his body. He could feel Usagi's eyes on him; he could feel the pressure in the room.

Without speaking, Usagi undid the buttons on his shirt and took it off with a few fluid motions. Then, he was on the bed, pushing Misaki down onto his back. He began to shower the young man's face with kisses, cradling his face like it was something precious. Misaki's eyes were squeezed shut. When he dared to open them, Usagi was smiling at him, his eye swimming with emotion.

"I love you, Misaki. I can't believe you made that whole journey on your own, just to see me."

He wished Usagi would stop saying these things. No matter how much Usagi told him he loved him, how grateful he was, there was a small part of Misaki that reasoned this away.

But tonight he was going to ignore the thoughts that always plagued him.

"I… I love you too, Usagi-san," he whispered, looking up at the ceiling.

His clothes were soon off, as well as Usagi's trousers. The cool air made goosebumps appear on his skin. Usagi kissed every inch of it, savouring each one, nipping, biting, sending floods of pleasure through his body. He nipped on Misaki's nipple, hardening it. Misaki let out a tiny gasp for air.

Usagi's hands wandered down his shuddering body, reaching for his most intimate area. He put a hand around his member, stroking it. Just from these subtle movements, Misaki was becoming lost in Usagi's love. Their breathing was heavy, strained, and Misaki knew that the situation would go further now.

The writer's mouth was on it, working away, wearing down Misaki's will until he cried out, and felt himself release with ecstasy. He lay panting, with his head thrown back. He had no time to rest. Usagi had flipped him over and was hovering just outside him, waiting for the tension to build.

"Misaki," he said softly, before it happened.

He couldn't control it. His quiet gasps had transformed into moans. Usagi was on top of him, and it was painful, but at the same time it wasn't. It was a _good_ pain. This was what it was like to be with Usagi. Good pain.

Usagi began to gasp harder himself, speeding up, slamming him, pressing his hands into the young man's hips. He felt the hips, the waist, down the chest, Misaki shuddering under the touch as if he was being shocked.

Then, he groaned as the pleasure consumed him as well. The two of them collapsed on the bed.

Misaki found that he could now look Usagi directly in the eye.

They were both delirious with the satisfaction, staring at each other as if they had never done so before.

"I'm glad I came… to see you…" Misaki mumbled.

"I am glad, too. Misaki, you mean everything to me. Absolutely everything. I'll never let you go. I'll never leave you again."

 _Please don't,_ he thought sardonically. _Otherwise, I might really go crazy._


End file.
